


Demon of Lust

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asmodeus taking Jace on dates, Discussion of kinks, Kinks, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Panties, Portals, Rimming, Wine & Dine, sexual magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Jace inadvertently reveals one of his kinks to Asmodeus and he hopes this relationship isn't over before it really begins.





	Demon of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a headcanon that Jace is freaky af in the bedroom but keeps a lot of his kinks to himself because of Shadowhunter repressiveness and all of that stuff...but Asmodeus is the Demon of lust....

Jace hummed a made up tune as he stepped out of his shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off before wrapping it around his waist. Jace went through his normal morning hygiene routine before moving back into his bedroom. The Shadowhunter knelt down to open the bottom drawer on his dresser and pushed the few shirts out of the way to get to what he was really searching for.

Jace continued to hum as he looked through his collection of panties. It was a kink the fierce Shadowhunter hadn’t shared with anyone, and didn’t plan on sharing it with anyone either. It was something he didn’t know he liked and accidentally fell into.

About two years ago, he went home with a woman on another one of his regular one night stands. The woman failed to mention she was married, so he was thoroughly surprised when a man yelled out that he was home while he was balls deep inside of her. In his hast to escape the house in one piece, he picked up her underwear and slipped them on before dressing in the rest of his clothing and fled the house. 

Despite the pair being too small, he loved the way the lace felt on his skin. It felt more comfortable than any pair of boxers or briefs he’d ever owned. He also loved the way he looked in them. Once he got back to his room that night, he stripped down and took a long look at himself in the mirror. He looked down right sinful if he had to describe it himself. His cock was snugly nestled in the lace while a bit of his ass cheeks peaked out of the back on the panties. 

The next day, Jace went to a mundane store and bought a few pairs. 

Ever since that day, his collection had been growing. He typically wore them everyday but since he started seeing Asmodeus, he’d gone back to wearing boxers. He hated it, but he didn’t want the greater demon to see him in panties. Jace could only imagine his reaction and it wasn’t a pleasant one. The King of Edom always found a way to get him out of his clothes and didn’t want to get caught in his panties, but today he needed to wear them. If he slipped on another pair of itchy boxers he was going to kill a fellow shadowhunter.

Jace decided on a pair of forest green low rise cheeky pair of panties. They had a striped mesh design and minimal ass coverage. He dropped his towel as he rose from his kneeling position, kicking the drawer close before stepping into his panties. Jace almost immediately felt better as pulled the pair up his legs and slipped them into place. He went over to his full length mirror and admired himself, feeling quite sexy in his underwear. He didn’t have much time to gawk at himself though. He had meetings and other “fun” Shadowhunter things to get to today. Jace quickly finished dressing before heading out to work.

* * *

A few hours later, Jace found himself alone in the weapons room. He was doing his monthly inventory check, at Alec’s request, when he felt a buzz in his back pocket. Jace reached around and pulled his phone from his back pocket, frowning when he saw the number. It was a New York number but he wasn’t familiar with it. He normally didn’t answer unknown numbers but something in him told him answer this one.

“Hello.”

“I was told that my presence at the Institute was off-putting and that I should call to coordinate our schedules instead of randomly popping up.” Asmodeus’ calm voice explained and Jace chuckled, his hand automatically going to touch and twirl the necklace pendent that Asmodeus had given him.

“I wonder who complained.” Jace said and he heard Asmodeus scoff.

“I’m almost confident Lorenzo told Underhill to complain.” He offered. “You know they’re fucking.”

“I guess that makes sense. Magnus said you turned him into a toad once.” Jace explained as he put a sword back in its case.

“It was a lizard.” Asmodeus corrected his lover. “And it happened a long time ago. Besides, it not like I did it for no reason. He tried to steal my son’s position.” He explained. “Can you imagine him as the high warlock of anything? I wouldn’t trust him being High Warlock of a dollhouse.”

Jace chuckled. “Didn’t this happen a few months ago?” The Shadowhunter questioned.

“Time is irrelevant when you’re immortal.” Asmodeus quickly answered. “Anyway, when are you free for the night?”

“Six.” Jace answered.

“Dinner?” Asmodeus offered.

“Sure...how should I dress?” Jace asked knowing the king of Edom’s love for fancy places.

“As you are now.” Asmodeus answered. “It’s a casual place.”

“Okay, should I meet you outside the Institute?” Jace asked and Asmodeus laughed. 

“No, I think I’ll pop up inside the Ops Center.” Jace could hear the smirk on the greater demon’s face.

“You’re going to get me in so much trouble.” Jace laughed, not actually caring about the potential trouble it could bring.

“Never, my darling. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.”

* * *

After Jace’s conversation with Asmodeus, his work day started to pick up. He was busy rounding up new recruits and managing the old ones, as well as scheduling night patrols and having to answer the stupid questions posed by the newbies. He was glad he was busy though. It meant the time flew by and it was six before he knew it.

Jace was in the ops room, explaining how to work one of the many screens to a newbie when he heard the crackle of a portal opening behind him. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as he turned around to find Asmodeus standing in the middle of the ops room, with jeans and a plain black T-shirt on. “I can’t believe you.”

“Believe it, my darling.” He said and held his hand out for Jace. “Come on.” 

Jace took his hand and watched as Asmodeus casually opened another portal. He took a step forward, but noticed Asmodeus wasn’t following. He turned around and saw the greater demon’s eyes searching for something. He was about to ask him what he was looking for, but Asmodeus had found his target.

“Underhill.” Asmodeus spoke as he looked at the man over Jace’s shoulders. “You tell Lorenzo if he gets in my business again, I’m turning him back into that lizard and dropping him off in Central Park.” He threatened and Jace bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Come on, you’re scaring my newbies.” Jace tugged on his hand and Asmodeus nodded. He could see one of the new recruits frozen and jaw hanging open. Asmodeus smirked and raised his hand, using his magic to snap the newbies jaw closed.

Asmodeus led Jace over to the portal and the two stepped through the portal together, Asomdeus quickly closing it behind him. Jace knew they weren’t in New York City anymore as soon as he stepped onto the other side of the portal. The bright, hot setting sun and the billboard that was in Spanish gave it away. “Where are we?”

“Medellin, Colombia.” Asmodeus answered as he slipped his arm around Jace’s waist. “This way.” He guided his shadowhunter down a narrow alleyway as Jace looked around. The alley was plain looking, nothing suspicious would jump out of anyone. Once they reached the end of the alleyway, Jace watched the greater demon flick his wrist and his ran ghosted across the brick wall. It was only a second later that the wall opened like a door and Asmodeus led him inside. The brick closed itself behind them and Jace’s eyes widened as he looked at the new city in front of him. It was hard to believe he was still in the same country, let alone the same city.

The city streets were busy with downworlders running in and out of shops, street vendors pedaled their various items. It was a modern city for downworlders, and Jace felt like he just stumbled upon something he wasn’t supposed to see. He felt Asmodeus step forward and he quickly followed along. As they moved deeper and deeper into the city, he couldn’t help but feel nervous about the stares.

“Trust me, they’re staring at me not you.” Asmodeus said to ease Jace’s anxiety about being the only angel-bloodied person here. 

The couple turned down a street and Asmodeus guided Jace over to a small restaurant. The restaurant had an outside patio for seating as well as seating inside. “El Angel Caido.” Jace read.

“The Fallen Angel.” Asmodeus translated and Jace let out a loud chuckle. “Hey.” He said and got the attention of a young looking boy. “Tell Dreel his favorite is here.” He said and the boy ran off.

“His favorite?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus smirked. 

“Ya Bastard!” A large man came outside of the restaurant, a wide smile on his face as he marched over to Asmodeus. The man was only slightly taller than Asmodeus, but he was wider. The man was definitely no stranger to lifting weights. “How many times do I have to tell you, you’re not my favorite? You know I loved Naamah more.”

“Just because she’ll suck your dick.” Asmodeus quipped and the man shrugged. 

“Yeah well…” He said and turned to look at Jace, spotting the necklace with Asmodeus’ sigil around his neck. “Oh, is this him?” He gasped before holding out his hand. “I’m Gadreel, Dreel for short.” Jace raised his hand and shook Gadreel’s. “Oh my, your not-yet fallen angel is cute.” He cooed and then gave Jace a serious look. “Why settle for a demon like him? Did he kidnap you? Blink twice for yes. I can take him.”

“Hey.” Asmodeus playfully pushed Gadreel as the bigger man laughed. 

“Relax, have a seat. I’ll take care of you guys.” He said with a smile. “I’m going to tell Allecor that I got to meet him first.”

“You better not.” Asmodeus called out but Gadreel was back inside of the restaurant. Asmodeus sighed before leading Jace over to a table on the patio. 

“You tell your friends about me.” Jace smirked and Asmodeus rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” He warned and Jace let out a chuckle. 

A young boy came over to take their order and Jace left that up to Asmodeus because his Spanish was rusty and he couldn’t fully understand the menu. Asmodeus quickly order for them and the boy left them. Jace smiled as he felt Asmodeus hand on his thigh.

“I like Gadreel.” Jace confessed and Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tell him that. You’ll be stuck with his giant ass forever.” Jace laughed at Asmodeus response.

“I like to keep people around that think I’m cute.” Jace added and Asmodeus leaned over toward him.

“That’s great for me, then.” Asmodeus spoke before pressing his lips to Jace’s. Jace returned the kiss and slowly pulled away. 

Their attention was brought back to the present when the alcohol Asmodeus ordered was brought to the table. The tequila was stronger than any other tequila Jace had drank and he chalked it up to being stronger so greater demons could actually get drunk. The food wasn’t too far behind drinks and Jace’s eyes widened as the plates filled the table. “Really?”

Asmodeus shrugged. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like.” 

Jace tried a little of everything between the bits of tequila that Asmodeus fed him. “You’re trying to get me drunk.” Jace said as he leaned over toward his demon, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Asmodeus shook his head but Jace didn’t believe him. “No, you want me drunk so you can have your way with him.” He was only slightly tipsy but he played up his drunkenness by pressing his hand to Asmodeus’ clothed crotch. 

“Jace.” Asmodeus looked at his angel, lips only a few inches from his. His blue eyes started to get hazy from the liquor and Jace’s little giggle made him smile. “Finish eating.”

“I’m full.” Jace quickly answered truthfully. He had more than enough food. Asmodeus, as always, outdid himself. “Now…” Jace leaned in close to whisper in the man’s ear, rubbing his hand along Asmodeus’ crotch. “I wanna be filled by something else...please.”

Asmodeus growled, his resolve breaking. He reached into his pocket and threw down more than enough money to cover their meal. “Let’s go.” He said and quickly stood up. Jace smiled as he stood up and Asmodeus took his hand, leading him from the restaurant patio and over to a less crowded place. Jace hung off of the King of Edom, kissing at his cheek as he opened a portal. Jace stumbled into the portal with Asmodeus and the couple stepped into Asmodeus NYC apartment. 

They portaled directly into the bedroom. Asmodeus grabbed Jace and pushed him on the bed. Jace only had a moment to get settled before Asmodeus was on top of him, kissing him like his kingdom depended on it. “Fucking tease.” He mumbled and Jace chuckled against his lips.

“You like it.” Jace returned and Asmodeus smirked against his lips. 

“I do.” He confessed and pulled at Jace’s jacket, shrugging it off the shadowhunter’s shoulders and throwing it to the ground. “Fuck, you’re going to drive me insane.” He grabbed Jace’s shirt and started to pull it up.

Jace laughed and helped Asmodeus pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor with his jacket. Jace reached up and pulled Asmodeus in for more kissing as he felt the greater demon’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. “Fucking buttons.” Asmodeus groaned. “Why do you need three buttons?” He pulled back and looked down at Jace’s jeans. “Let’s get rid of these things.”

Jace laughed as Asmodeus struggled to get his jeans off. He slid his hands down his torso to help the man out but then he gasped, stopping his hands when he remembered he didn’t have time to change his underwear because he became too busy earlier in the day. His eyes widened when he saw Asmodeus raise his hand. “Wait!” Jace shouted and started to raise his hand to stop the man, but it was too late. Asmodeus snapped his fingers and his jeans disappeared, leaving him in nothing but the forest green panties he chose this morning.

The silence between them was deafening for Jace as he laid there beneath Asmodeus. He turned away from Asmodeus, too embarrassed to look the greater demon in his eyes. He was also worried he would find a look of disgust on his face. He cast his eyes down, staring at his underwear as he tried to come up with something to say but what could he say? What could he possibly say that would explain away his underwear choice. 

“I...I…” Jace stuttered as he reached his arms down and crossed them over his hips to cover his underwear the best he could. Asmodeus growled and Jace flinched at the noise and braced himself for the insults.

“Oh!” Jace yelped as his arms were sent flying from his hips and went above his head. He tried to move them but they were frozen in place by Asmodeus’ magic. “Wha-.”

“Don’t hide yourself from me.” Asmodeus ran his thumb across the side band on Jace’s panties. “Don’t ever hide yourself from me...you’re so beautiful.” The King of Edom dipped his thumb into the band and slowly pulled away from Jace’s body before letting it go, letting the fabric snap back in place. “How long have you been wearing these pretty things?”

“Two years.” Jace answered, breathing heavily as he reluctantly looked up at Asmodeus only to see gold eyes staring back. 

“You hid this from me.” He stated as he ran his hand across the fabric. 

“I didn’t-I wasn’t sure if you’d like them.” Jace answered honestly and Asmodeus groaned. 

“Fuck, Jace.” Asmodeus moaned and Jace felt a shiver go up his spine. “You could wear a potato sack and I’d love it.” He answered and that made Jace smile. Asmodeus licked his lips as his eyes went back down to look at the panties. “But this has been a fantasy of mind.” He admitted and snapped his fingers again, so all of his clothes were gone. He leaned down so his naked body was pressed against Jace’s again. 

“Really?” Jace questioned and let out a quiet moan as Asmodeus kissed along his sensitive jawline. 

“Mmhm.” Asmodeus answered and moved to kiss down Jace’s chest. “I dreamed of you in black silk.” He let his tongue flick across Jace’s nipple. Jace moaned and arched into his touch. “Black silk panties with a small red bow on the back.”

Jace swallowed hard. “I-I have a pair like that.”

“Fuck.” Asmodeus groaned at Jace’s confession. He kissed up Jace’s body until his lips met Jace’s. He pushed his tongue into his mouth as he rutted against Jace, his cock sliding against Jace’s clothed one. He held Jace’s hips to keep him in place as he moved against him. “You’re amazing.” He mumbled against Jace’s lips. 

Jace moaned as Asmodeus teased him through his underwear. “Please.” He begged and tried to move his arms again, but quickly realized he couldn’t. “Please…” 

Asmodeus pulled back and unfroze Jace’s hands before promptly flipping him over onto his front. Asmodeus grabbed handfuls of his shadowhunter’s ass through the sexy panties, hearing Jace moan and push back into his touch. Asmodeus moved his hands to dipped his fingers into the side band, pulling Jace’s panties to the side instead of taking them completely off. The greater demon used his free hand to spread one of Jace’s cheeks and dipped down to lick the flat of his tongue against Jace’s hole. 

“Fuck!” Jace gasped as Asmodeus tongue moved across his hole. He pushed his ass back to encourage his lover to keep going. He gripped the pillows to keep himself grounded as the man loosened him with his tongue. “Oh, shit! It’s so good.” 

Asmodeus worked over Jace, alternating between licks and suckling like his lover like. He slipped his tongue inside of Jace and felt his angel clenched around his tongue. Asmodeus smirked as a devilish idea crossed his mind. 

“Holy Fuck!” Jace nearly jumped off the bed. He felt Asmodeus’ tongue inside of him and then all of a sudden, he felt Asmodeus’ magic slip inside of him. “Asmodeus!” He yelled his name as he tried to squirm away from the overwhelming sensation. Asmodeus wasn’t going to allow Jace to get away and grabbed his hips to force him to stay in place. “Oh, Raziel!” Jace swore. “You’re so fucking evil. Ah! Please!”

Asmodeus chuckled against Jace’s hole. “I’m the King of Edom. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

“Ugh!” Jace let out a guttural moan. “Just get inside of me.” He pleaded.

“I should punish you.” Asmodeus replied moved back to raise his hand and smack Jace on the ass. “Hiding these pretty things from me.” He placed his finger at Jace’s hole and teased him before using his magic to slick his finger.

“I promise I won’t hide them anymore.” Jace quickly said and then let out a gasp as Asmodeus finger breached his entrance. 

“You promise?” He asked Jace eagerly nodded. 

“Yes, please.” Jace pushed back on Asmodeus fingers and the greater demon shushed him. 

“I have to prep you.” 

“Use your magic.” Jace offered.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Asmodeus questioned and let out a chuckle at Jace’s loud groan. 

“You can’t call me a tease anymore.” Jace insisted as Asmodeus slid another finger inside of him. “Don’t you wanna fuck me? Be inside me?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus let out a low growl. “Feel how tight I am? How good I feel?” Jace teased him. 

“Who’s the tease now?” He questioned and pulled his fingers from Jace. Using his magic, he made sure Jace was open and slick before leaning up and pushing inside of him. 

“Yes…” Jace moaned as Asmodeus finally pushed inside of him. Even with the prep, there was still a stretch but he loved it. It felt so good. Asmodeus started to move inside of him and the demon immediately hit his prostate with his first thrust. “Fuck, right there!” His eyes rolled and he leaned his head to the side so Asmodeus had access to his neck.

Asmodeus growled against Jace’s ear as he started to fuck his shadowhunter. He nibbled at his ear before moving to junction where Jace’s neck met his shoulder, sucking and nibbling a mark there for everyone to see. “You feel so good.” He moaned in Jace’s ear. “Right there?” He questioned and Jace quickly nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment. “You don’t know what you do to me.” Asmodeus whispered in Jace’s ear. “And then you wear these...these pretty things. My pretty boy.” He kissed his ear as he continued to slam into his prostate. “I’m going to keep you in silk and lace. Whatever you want. My boy’s going to look so sexy.”

“Mn, fuck!” Jace moaned and gripped at the sheets. “Asmodeus...slow down….cum.” He tried to explain but Asmodeus wasn’t listening. The King continued at his pace and it only took a few more taps to his prostate for him to orgasm. “Ah! Fuck!” Asmodeus had thoroughly introduced him to the pleasures of the prostate, but he didn’t think he’d ever get used to having a prostate orgasm. His whole stiffened, clenching around Asmodeus’ cock, toes curling and his eyes rolling back into his head. He couldn’t breathe for a moment and then took a big gasp of air. “Fuck!” He moaned again and scrambled to grab the pillow to keep himself from slipping away.

“Oh, shit.” Asmodeus moaned. Jace had clenched around him so hard that he almost pushed his cock out of him. “You came so hard. Wonder if you can cum like that again?” He smirked and Jace let out a moan of pleasure but also a bit of fear mixed in.

“You’re gonna kill me.” The shadowhunter warned as Asmodeus started to pound into him again. He reached back to grip at the greater demon’s hair, fingers running along his scalp. 

“I’ll take you to Edom then.” He spoke into Jace’s ear, making goosebumps appear on the shadowhunters skin. “Tie you down to my bed and fuck you like this constantly as your punishment for hiding things from me.” He added and smirked at the indigent sound Jace made. He felt his stomach tightening as his orgasm built. “Close.”

“Yes.” Jace moaned. “Give it to me. Cum inside me.”

It only took a few more hard thrust for Asmodeus to finish, cumming inside of Jace with the younger man’s name on his lips. He peppered Jace’s shoulder and neck with kisses as they both came down from their orgasmic high. 

Jace whined as Asmodeus pulled out of him and rolled off of him, onto his side. Asmodeus cleaned them up with his magic before resting his hand on Jace’s lower back, rubbing circles onto the area. “What else should I know about? Pertaining to the bedroom?” He smirked.

Jace bit his bottom lip and his cheeks went light red at the question. The man had just had sex with him, but Jace was still embarrassed to admit some of the things he liked. “Hey.” Asmodeus took his hand from Jace’s back to glide his thumb across his lip, pulling it from his teeth. “What did I just say about hiding?”

“I’ve been told I’m a freak...in the bedroom.” Jace added the last part to make sure the King understood. “That I’m...too much.”

Asmodeus chuckled at the admission. “I’m the king of a realm in hell.” He explained. “There’s nothing you could say that would be too much for me.”

Jace hummed. “In that case...what are your thoughts on lingerie? BDSM? Role play? Edging?” He asked and Asmodeus let out a low moan.

“Yes to it all.” He quickly answered.

“And if I wanted to tie you up?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus felt his member twitch.

“If I wasn’t immortal, I’d be worried about you killing me.” Asmodeus stated causing Jace to laugh.

“So is that a yes?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. Asmodeus leaned in to place a brief kiss on Jace’s lips.

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Jace smiled against Asmodeus’ lips before kissing him again. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
